<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just a Kid and Life is a Nightmare! by youre_beauty_shes_grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853838">I'm Just a Kid and Life is a Nightmare!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace'>youre_beauty_shes_grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Can you tell I don't know how to tag?, Hurt/Comfort, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), also its implied that he and his friends ran away, bc they deserve it, purpled is a bedwars god, so i'm posting the original idea and rewriting it, they gettin that self care, this was supposed to be a request but i fucked it and now it isn't the way i wanted it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that Purpled realized that they really were only kids. Really realized. </p><p>He knew it in the way that Tommy desperately looked for validation and approval from his friends. He knew it in the way that Tubbo still fixates on bees in an attempt to keep the childhood so many people had taken from him. He knew it in the way Lani and Drista still laughed at stupid fart jokes. </p><p> </p><p>{._.}</p><p>this is a draft for one of the requests i got in my oneshot series but i didn't think it fit the plot of the request in what i would've wanted but i'm still happy with the results so I'll just post it separately</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just a Kid and Life is a Nightmare!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here you go, some good ol purpled<br/>as a treat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled was well known in the Hypixel server as one of the youngest humans in the Bedwars arena. He knew he was good at what he did. Fighting was just something he was good at. It was as easy to understand as it was to see the sky was blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that he lived with roommates on a server meant specifically for them, he didn’t know what to do with this pent up energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Competing in the Bedwars championships was something he did to relieve energy that didn’t have anywhere to go. Shooting arrows at the inanimate dummies only did so much. Hitting the straw-filled dummies did basically nothing when it didn’t fight back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So without any clue of how to deal with this, he snuck out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drista and Tommy would be so pissed. And Lani would be too if she lived with them. (She had her own server to care for, but she visited whenever she could.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had taken on the more…parental roles in their shared household. Tommy would make them their lunches and made sure they were well fed throughout the day and Drista would patch up their little wounds from when they were playing. They shared the roles of mother and father equally between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had set a strict rule; no sneaking out past the curfew. Curfew was midnight, when the moon was highest in the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to lose any more friends than he already had. Whether that was to betrayal (Ender knows how often that happened to the poor guy) or to losing their last life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Purpled </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get back into that stupid arena before he did something he regretted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the moon reached her highest point, Purpled eased the window open and slipped out. He ran through the night, embracing and cherishing the wind that ruffled his hair and clothes. It brought joy to his heart when he felt the ground beneath his shoes, barely there as he flitted across the plains and to the Server Portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching between Servers was always a trip. It left you nauseous and dizzy but pumped full of adrenaline. He couldn’t tell if he liked the feeling or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be back before the sun rises and Tommy wakes up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Purpled told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was in the familiar waiting lobby of a Bedwars match. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only one match, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thrill of battle was too addicting. And that’s how he found himself five matches in, the victor in all but one of those matches when a lucky newbie had accidentally startled him and he fell into the void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had well risen far above the horizon by this point. He hadn’t realized until he was in the waiting lobby of his sixth match and shielding the light from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then realization dawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he dropped out of the competitions and began to sprint his way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped through the Server Portal and didn’t stop running until he saw his house. He saw Tommy on one of his horses, shouting something at Drista who was attempting to hold the horse back with her reins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Purpled got close enough, he could hear their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drista, I can’t lose another friend! Ender knows I’ve lost too many of those already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, we need to trust him! If we don’t trust him, how can he trust us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he can trust us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen in purple didn’t know if he should sneak past them or confront them but it seemed as if his decision was made for him as Drista caught his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never wore her mask anymore. She kept it off because Tommy kept mistaking her for Dream. They had the same blonde hair, so it was easy to mistake them. Especially since Dream had started growing his hair out. Purpled noticed her eyes were a dark shade of brown, unlike her brother’s unruly green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glanced over to where she was looking and tensed. The taller blond teen halted his running, panting heavily to catch his breath. He froze when Tommy jumped off his horse, who he’d named HORSE, and began storming over to his exhausted friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purpled, for fucks sake, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?!” he shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purple grimaced and let one hand rest awkwardly on the back of his neck. Tommy’s voice shook as he shouted, “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Toms-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make sure you’re safe if you’re not here, Purp, I can’t be sure that you’re not hurt or dying or with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was cut off from his panicked rant as Drista placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Purpled could catch a glimpse of Ranboo and Tubbo looking through the window to watch them, too nervous to join the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond’s hands were shaking, clenched so tightly in fists that he was trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom, remember what we practiced,” Drista spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled stepped forward so Tommy could feel him. He knew it was a thing Tommy needed for comfort when he was upset, to be able to touch his friends or hold them. It wasn’t a rare sight to see Tommy curled up with one of his friends, or holding their hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically, Tommy’s hands found his friend’s shoulder, pulling him close and stuffing his nose in the crook of Purpled’s neck. By the subtle shakes of Tommy’s shoulders, they could tell he was crying. “I was very frustrated, Purp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of guilt crashed over him. He hadn’t meant to make his friend upset, much less at him. He knows it’s hard for Tommy to communicate how he feels, most of the time not knowing how to put words together to show how he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was…scared, I think that’s the word,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller blond let his arms come up to wrap around his friend and Tommy melted into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Purpled realized that they really </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>only kids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it in the way that Tommy desperately looked for validation and approval from his friends. He knew it in the way that Tubbo still fixates on bees in an attempt to keep the childhood so many people had taken from him. He knew it in the way Lani and Drista still laughed at stupid fart jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knew it in the way he himself did the same things he grew up on just to feel that familiar feeling that nostalgia never seemed to fix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With mumbled apologies and trembling hugs, Purpled promised to himself and to his friends that he’d take care of himself. So that they wouldn’t need to worry about him more than they already did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not the best but its 2am on a tuesday morning with school in less than 7 hours away just take it<br/>(if you saw any typos please let me know =D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>